


No one will notice

by itswolfstarbaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswolfstarbaby/pseuds/itswolfstarbaby
Summary: hi! never done anything like this before and i doubt anyone will see it.. in the future i’ll probably write more fandom related things but i just got an idea and of course i love procrastinating and wrote this instead of my geography essay. any who hopefully some people see this and feel something.





	No one will notice

“Don’t worry! No one will notice!” He didn’t know it then but these words would come back to haunt him for years down the line. She nicked a biscuit from the tin their mother thought was hidden and got on with the rest of the day. He had always been a bit of a worry wart, their family could be a bit over dramatic about rules being broken but his sister Bella was always the rebellious. Obviously the great biscuit heist of ‘04 wasn’t her greatest work, their mother walked in while he was chomping away on her food and got mad even though she had just said there was nothing to worry about. Whatever it wasn’t a big deal, at least to anyone sane.

Alas their mother was far from it, she seemed to almost take pride in her ability to turn the tiniest inconvenience into a major catastrophe, as if the planet would suddenly stop spinning if there was one less biscuit in the tin. She would then punish accordingly. Whatever, they had each other and that was all that mattered. He’d look out for her and she’d look out for him. Nothing really bad can happen as long as they have each other right? He’d promised her that one night when their mother had gotten really mad. 

Now years later, he stared up at his little baby sister (who wasn’t much of a baby anymore at the ripe old age of 15) and saw her toes scraping the ledge. He was always supposed to protect her. He’d promised, but here she was feet dangling over the edge of the building, tears swelling in her eyes but otherwise face completely blank. Stone cold and resolute. He called out nonsense to her trying to get her to step down to come back to him, stay with him, they could get through this together it would be okay if they had each other. Who cares about everyone else and all that tried to hurt them? He would protect her and she would protect him. Sure he was a weak excuse for a 16 year old boy but he was still her big brother.

So while he screamed and cried nonsense and yelled for her to come down he stared at her back just waiting to see something, anything, any sign that she would be okay. He knew this couldn’t happen it couldn’t end this way, they’d gotten through so much together. If they could endure their mums harsh words and even harsher blade they could surely get back down from this ledge and survive this awful experience. 

“Bella, please! As long as we have each other right? I promised! Please just come back down!” He pleaded with her from a metre or so away too scared to get close in case she lost balance with his touch.  
“It’s okay.. i’m okay with this.” She turned and faced him finally changing from her previously blank expression into a warm smile. “Don’t worry. No one will notice.” Sobs burn his throat as he leaps towards her and the gravel slips beneath her feet and it all slips away.


End file.
